Sweet Sacrifice
by dark-angels-who-eat-cookies
Summary: My heart broke. I love her. Not FAX, something else. A songfic Evanescence. Feel Fang's pain. Two sequels are currently underway! YAY! Evanescence, as always. Hope you like!
1. Sweet Sacrifice

Here's the beginning chapter of my songfic storyline for MR. It's Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Hope you like it.

O-8-o-8-O

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Max_. Her name rang through my head, taunting me. I slammed down the book I had been trying to read. The spine split and the book fell, shedding pages as it dropped over the side of the table. I felt like screaming. _Max_. Iggy has heard Erasers coming, more than he thinks we can handle. _We might die_, I think to myself. _I have to tell her_. With my fool's courage I start my journey, hoping to end up standing next to her, the fear of my possible death seeming so small and insignificant compared to the massive fear I had of the task that I NEED to complete.

_Fear is only in our minds, _

_Taking over all the time._

I walk past Angel, that strange child. I'll tell you now, that child scares me.

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time. _

She tries to warn me, but I want her to keep out. Why was Max's baby, her littlest sister, her angel, subjected to all of this?

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

Then again, maybe she enjoys it. I would, but she is eight years younger than me. She has already demonstrated how destructive her powers can be, betraying us without a second glance.

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

_Max_. Damn, can't I ever get her out of my mind? I storm angrily past Nudge who, thankfully, seems surprised and decides to shut up. _Max_. I stop outside and without a thought punch my fist into the plaster of the wall. I can feel no pain to add to the fear that I am already feeling. I want to forget her. It would be best.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

And even through the pain, I am still afraid. What will she say? Is this fear irrational? WHY AM I AFRAID?!!

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

I can still remember when she was a little child. For Christs Sake, she even haunts my memories? Not that I am complaining. Shut up! Little Fang in my mind, so innocent, so free. Free from the pain that is heartbreak. Or is he?

_You poor sweet innocent thing, _

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

_I'm you sacrifice._

And so I need to ask myself; would I be prepared to lose Max? No. So I must protect her against anything and everything.

_Do you wonder why you hate?_

_Are you too weak to survive your mistakes?_

I burst in to my nightmare, my horror. Max, up against the wall, held there by a nearly invincible force. Not Ari, not and eraser. No, much worse.

Iggy. And he was kissing her.

"Fang!" I hear her cry, but she seems so distant as my hero, my love, MY angel breaks my heart.

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

O-8-o-8-O

Hope you like! REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!

Actually, I don't even mind if you don't. Have a free hug!

A slightly Muddled, Confused and Tired (all with capitals),

DAWEC


	2. Missing

Fang and Iggy, they're both so wrapped up in Max Right! Here is the newest songifc, and I have another one is the editing stage, so look out for it if you like these! This is to Missing by Evanescence, and I do NOT own Max Ride or this song/band. If I did Max and Iggy would be together, the fourth book would have been better and Evanescence would perform every week.ENJOY!!

X-x-Maximum-X-Ride-x-X

Fang and Iggy, they're both so wrapped up in Max. No one notices me anymore. No one cares. Selfish idiots. I cared about them! I listened to their petty disputes, and I did what was needed. I did everything right, but was it good enough? NO! I'm invisible. Not literally, like stupid Fang, but no one really sees me. Like I said, no one cares.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

If I go, if I die even, do you think they'll notice? No, they will just keep on going, until, years later maybe, they'll realize what they left behind. And then they'll just move on, like they did with Ari.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

It hurts, really. I mean, am I really that unimportant to them? The flock always comes first, or at least, that's what Max says. Aren't I part of the flock? Have they even noticed that I'm not really there? Instead, I'm in a world where I'm loved, where they know my name and treat me like they treat people that they love. They treat me like I'm family. More than I could ever ask from these stupid kids.

I wonder, does Max know? Know that even if she's happy, her every decision is wrecking my life, my happiness. She's sacrificing me for what she wants! How could she! Does anyone in the flock even try to pretend that they want me to be happy? NO! It's always Max this and Max that. Especially from Iggy, and that hurt the most. I'd do anything, just to hear him tell me that he loves me, but he doesn't even know. And I'm alone.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

So I'll write a letter. Pack my bags and run away. Maybe if I'll go they'll miss me, realize how special I really am. Or maybe I need to scream out, get their attention. Run up to Max, pull her hair, shriek in her ear. Would I still be invisible then? No, maybe a more drastic approach is needed. If they don't appreciate me, if I'm not wanted, what's keeping me alive? NOTHING.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Maybe, when I'm dead he'll come, sit beside my cold, dead body and cry, holding my limp hand in his, lamenting his lost love for me. Fat chance. He'd just sigh, maybe shed a tear, and comfort Max. Knowing her, she'd make it all about her! No matter that I'm lying broken and dead on the ground, Max is sad! Quickly, let's get rid of her overbearing guilt and forget all about the girl who is now dead.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me? _

I'm not attention seeking, not really. I don't want all this just for the attention. No, I need him to see me! Every time I suffer, I suffer twice as much, realizing that he doesn't care. It makes the pain almost unbearable. Every morning I wake, and then I see him with Max, and I have to leave, stop myself from crying before any of the see my face.

And I guess that's what has driven me here. Crying. Dying. Bleeding. The blade at my wrist. It hurt more than I thought it would, but not nearly as much as it would have hurt to keep living.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

I slump to the ground, my own blood pooling around me. It's kind of pretty. A sea of red. Redness. Wow, I wish I had some gummy worms. This is how I die. How I end. Before all goes dark, I open my eyes once more, and I see my flock there, just looking. Doing nothing to save me. Not the mind-reading brat, not the gaseous moron, not the blind freak, not the 'tall, dark and handsome' one. Not even bossy Max, self-acclaimed leader. I'm glad when all finally fades into black.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

X-x-Maximum-X-Ride-x-X

**TADAA!! Anyway, if you like, please review. **

**With Love,**

**DAWEC**

**PS Thankyou to Alice (Dark'N'EvilAngelOfDoom) for not only being my BETA but also for being my best friend/ASFAAWBFFE. Your constant support is what keeps me writing. **


End file.
